Andromeda
Hero Overview Andromeda is a powerhouse support hero with the ability to semi-carry in lower level games and hard-support in higher level games. As one of the top five ranged support heroes in HoN, the other four being Nymphora, Witch Slayer, Voodoo Jester, and Glacius, she is level independent since her ultimate does not have a huge impact on the game and item independent because all she needs is boots. As a roamer, her role is to destroy enemy lanes at early parts of the game so that by the time mid game comes around, your team will have enough of an advantage to win team fights and push down towers. She excels at what she does because she is ranged and has a targetable stun, coupled with an effective AOE armor reduction spell. By late game, she is a threat to enemy carries from a great distance and greatly benefits allied carries with her aura and her ability to swap them out of combat. Unlike some of the other top tier support heroes, Andromeda still has an impact very late in the game because of her skills. Andromeda is a direct port from DotA, the precursor to HoN, and her name in DotA is Vengeful Spirit, commonly abbreviated as "VS." VS has been used competitively for ages, even before her Aurora spell changed from surround AOE to directional AOE. Although she was initially used mainly for her Void Rip skill which effectively kills the enemy carry before the fight starts, her current usage in HoN and in DotA is more for her ability to roam, lane, and push in one neat package. When properly used, she is effective in lanes, ganks, and team fights, making Andromeda a valuable pick in teams. It also makes Andromeda a huge target for the nerf stick. On her free time, Andromeda likes to stand around in the trees and do her pretty spinning animation. While hiding in the fog of the trees, she checks out the new guys at Newerth and gossips about which guys are hot and which guys are not. Guys she doesn't like don't get very far. Andromeda is a master at standing in other people's shoes and places. She's been jealous of Lina Inverse and Rylai Crestfall for ages and has been happy ever since Lina and Rylai got a sex change in HoN. As much as she would like some new clothes, running around naked with only a pair of boots is irresistibly fun. Andromeda has yet to master the English language after all the years in DotA and HoN because obvious troll is obvious. Andromeda aspires to one day become a weather reporter who can predict the weather by touching her own boobs. Skills Discussion: If you've chosen Andromeda, you've picked her for her spells. As one of the few ranged heroes with a damaging single target stun, Andromeda's great starting from level 1 with her rank 1 Comet. Her AOE enemy debuff Aurora makes her great in bigger skirmishes and team fights. For comparison, Soulstealer's Dread gives a 900 radius -5 armor aura, while Aurora gives a -5 armor aura that can hit 1,700 units away while also doing 100 damage and a -20% base damage debuff, not to mention that it also gives sight. Dimensional Link is also significantly more powerful than Moon Queen's Lunar Glow and Arachna's Precision because it affects all ally units and gives a higher percentage increase. Last but not least, Void Rip is a powerful spell when used correctly, allowing you to instantly switch position with any hero in the game.